


Hungarian misery

by SatanicViolator



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Summary: Quick story written for my Discord pal.





	Hungarian misery

Kata cried and moaned as three big men led her down the street of Budapest. They were all tall, dark skinned, muscled guys, dressed in sport clothes, armed with guns and sticks. Kata had a long, brown hair, her dress was already torn into pieces, her round breasts hanging on full display.   
"Come on, Hungrian whore" one of the men said, holding her arm.  
"Please, let me go!!!!" she cried.  
"Ha ha ha!" they laughed. 

Cries were coming from many places around. Men carried Hungarian girls, forcing them out of their homes, killing or beating their men if they tried to resist. Whole families, mothers and daughters were often bound together with ropes attached to their necks. Men whipped their bodies with wooden sticks, forcing them to move faster. Their cries of misery echoed in the center of the city.

"I heard that you were a member of some nationalist shit" said one of the men, grabbing Kata's firm breasts.   
"Auuuch!" she cried as his palms squeezed her breasts painfuly. "Don't touch me, you nigger!" she cried in helpless fury, trying to slap him.  
"Oh, Hungarian cumdump has still some fight!" said their leader, Jamal. "Come on, guys, let's give the bitch a lesson.

"Nooo!!! Nooo!!!" she screamed as they stripped her naked. Jamal sat on the bench nearby and positioned struggling Kata on his lap.   
"I'm gonna spank your booty till you will ask for our mighty cocks, you slut!" he said.  
"Auuuuuch!!! Auuuchhhh!!" she cried as he spanked her roughly. 

It needed ten painful slaps till Kata finally changed her mind. Her ass was completely red and hurt as hell.  
"Nooo!!! Pleasse!!! Stop!!! Gimme your mighty cocks!!!! Aaauuuaaa!!"

Soon after Kata found herself kneeling on the cold pavement, surrounded by the three tall men. Their big cocks were aimed on her like a guns. She was sucking one, and working with her hands on the other two. Huge cock spread her mouth completely, raping her throat as Jamal held her head. Kata slurped and coughed, gagging on his piece of meat. After a while Kata was rewarded with a huge load of spunk. Two more loads landed on her face and tits.

Men led her on the main square of the city. Thousands of Hungarian women were gathered there, sobbing and crying, most of them naked of half naked, with marks of beating and rape. Kata was forced to kneel, just like all the others. Armed men, often with dogs, surrounding gathered women. Kata had no idea how long it took, her knees were killing her because of kneel on the concrete. Finally, after a painfully long time, a big man appeared in front of them, standing on the podium. 

"Hungarian cunts!" he started. "You were chosen for the great thing. All of you will soon be transported into the Africa, where you will become breeding cows for our superior race. Our families will come here to take your places. To make sure your understand your position, you will be all branded. Don't ever try to disobey. Every cunt who will try it, will be killed, along with two cunts next to her"

Kata listened to this horrible words with her eyes wide open with shock and disbelief. But there wasn't much time for wondering, since soon a crescendo of desperate cries started to hear among the square. Branding groups entered the crowd. Each women was pushed down, her ass up and branded with burning iron on her left ass cheek. "Hungarian cunt" said the cruel mark on ther asses. Several shots were heard as some girls tried to resist and met their cruel fate. 

Kata hadn't wait long, she was quickly lowered down, her forehead touching the earth. She felt something warm next to her ass and soon loud, animalistic cry was heard as her booty was branded too. She trembled and sobbed from the pain, laying half naked on the cold pavement, crying on her fate and fate of her once proud nation as well. Soon she was made to stand. Collar was forced on her neck and linked with chains with some other girls. Made to walk in line, they were led to the airport, where big, transport airplanes awaited them. 

Kata looked behind her, to see her beloved country once more, but soon she found herself tossed to the airplane's hold. Falling on the floor, she lay there as airplane started to fly, taking her, along with thousands of defiled Hungarian girls, to the Africa.


End file.
